


I Didn't Mean To Spy

by orphan_account



Series: Voltron Bingo - NSFW [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Exhibitionism, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism, but idk what else to tag it, keith and shiro fight over lance, not really shance, voyeur shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro goes on a walk to clear his head and sees a bit too much of Keith and Lance





	I Didn't Mean To Spy

Shiro rubbed his eyes and stared at the report in front of him. He was sure the words on the paper weren’t actually bleeding off the page. Exhausted, he sat back in his chair, unable to continue working for another minute. He’d wander the halls for a while and try to clear his head before going back to work. It was something he did far too often these days.

The halls of the Atlas were dimly lit at night, allowing those walking enough light to see where they were going. Shiro enjoyed not having to strain his eyes as he stepped out of his office and took off down the corridor. Despite the late hour, there were still a few people walking around. None of them tried to stop him; most of them either knew he was stressed or just didn’t know how to approach him.

He turned a few corners and found himself in the residential wing of the Atlas. Shiro smiled to himself, knowing that his paladins were safe. He had brought them all back to Earth, safe and sound, and reunited them with their families. That had been his goal during their time in space.

His thoughts travelled to Lance and he blushed. It had taken him almost a year to process Adam’s death and grieve for his lost fianceè. He was ready to move on, and he wanted to do it with Lance.

Shiro made his way down row of doors, looking for the nameplate that read ‘L. McClain’. When he found it, he stopped. He had no idea what he was going to say to Lance. He didn’t even know if the paladin was awake. It was a stupid idea. 

Just as he turned to go, kicking himself for not thinking before he acted, he heard soft moaning and panting coming from the other side of the door. He felt his face turn red hot when the realization hit him: Lance was probably masturbating. Shiro knew he should turn away, knew that he shouldn’t be eavesdropping on one of his friend’s private moments. And he know that he should not be getting hard thinking about Lance touching himself.

Going against every muscle and nerve and sensible thought in his body, Shiro opened the door just a crack and peeked inside.

Lance was face down on the bed, naked, a hand between his legs desperately jerking at his cock. His ass was in the air and he was biting down on a pillow to keep from moaning too loud. But he wasn’t alone. Keith was behind him, gripping his hips and thrusting hard into him. Every time Keith’s hips snapped forward, Lance let out a small whine. 

Shiro could feel his chest constrict as the realization hit him. Lance had chosen Keith, his little brother, the leader of Voltron. He wanted to look away. He knew the only way to stop himself from hurting was to leave. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Lance.

His hand moved down to his crotch where his erection was growing. He rubbed himself through his pants, trying to keep up with the pace of the two paladins. He pushed the door open just an inch more to get a better view.

That’s when Keith looked up and spotted Shiro. The red paladin sneered in a way that only a man who knows he’s won can. He leaned down and whispered something in Lance’s ear, slowing his thrusts to allow the other boy to focus on his words. Lance’s eyes widened and he turned his head towards the door. Towards Shiro.

“What do you say, sharpshooter?” Keith asked, loud enough for both Lance and Shiro to hear. “Do you want our fearless leader, Takashi Shirogane, to watch you get fucked?”

Lance locked eyes with Shiro. He wanted desperately for Lance to say yes. If this was the closest he would ever get to the blue paladin, he wanted it. The Cuban boy nodded.

Keith jerked his head, motioning for Shiro to come in. The older man stepped through the door, never looking away from Lance’s face. The blue paladin moaned as Keith grabbed his hips and began thrusting into him again. He looked beautiful, his skin flushed and his mouth open in a continuous string of curses and pleasured sounds.

Shiro sat in a chair near the bed, watching the two paladins chase their own pleasure in each other’s bodies. He wanted to enjoy the moment and memorize every facial expression and sound Lance made. Keith was making that difficult; apparently he wanted to make sure Shiro knew that he’d won.

“Does that feel good, gorgeous?” he asked, loud enough for Shiro hear. “Do you like having someone watch while I fuck you? Or is Shiro just special?”

“Shut up, Keith,” Lance groaned. The red paladin smirked and gave him a particularly hard thrust. “Fuck.”

Shiro and Keith locked eyes. He glared at the boy he had practically raised, the boy he had mentored as the leader of Voltron. He had told Keith about his feelings for Lance. Shiro had asked trusted his brother to keep his secret. Instead, he had decided to make the blue paladin his own. Shiro wanted to punch the smug look right off his face.

Lance’s moans brought the captain back to the moment. The Cuban boy gripped the sheets tighter as he came closer to his orgasm. Shiro had his cock out in an instant, stroking his length in tandem with Keith’s thrusts. He desperately wanted Lance to look at him one more time. He wanted the blue paladin to acknowledge that he was still there.

The beautiful boy splayed out on the mattress came without any warning. He let out a low groan and his hand stilled before his whole body slumped against the bed. Shiro fought the urge to reach out to brush the hair away from his eyes and kiss him. He was captivated by Lance’s lips, all swollen and red. He didn’t know how anybody could look at him and not want to kiss him.

Keith finished a few moments after Shiro. He discarded his condom and rolled Lance onto his side. The red paladin wrapped his partner in his arms, whispered sweet words in his ear, and kissed his neck as the Cuban boy drifted into sleep.

Unable to watch them any longer, Shiro tucked himself back into his pants and stood to go. Keith was still looking at him but his gaze was softer now.

“I’m sorry, Shiro,” he said. “I know how you feel about him and I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Just treat him right,” Shiro replied. “He deserves someone who will take care of him.”

He almost ran out of the room. He didn’t want to watch them hold each other any longer. And he didn’t want Keith to see him cry.

**Author's Note:**

> shiro deserves to be happy and loved but i also love angst. i'm sorry!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @sapphiclabvibes
> 
> comments keep me motivated to write more! please comment if you liked it <3


End file.
